1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mask frame assembly for thin film deposition and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on the material of a light emitting layer, electroluminescent display devices may be classified into inorganic electroluminescent devices and organic electroluminescent display devices. Since organic electroluminescent display devices may have higher brightness and faster response time than inorganic electroluminescent display devices and may also be capable of displaying color images, there have been considerable developments recently in the field of organic electroluminescent display devices.
In general, organic light emitting display devices, which are a type of flat panel display devices, are self-emissive display devices. Organic light emitting display devices have attracted much attention as the next-generation of display devices because of their, e.g., wide viewing angle, high contrast, low driving voltage, light weight, thin profile, and fast response time.
Regarding the manufacture of organic light emitting display devices, an organic layer and/or an electrode may be formed using, e.g., a vacuum deposition method. A mask used in the vacuum deposition method may be manufactured using, e.g., an etching method. However, as organic light emitting display devices have developed higher resolution, apertures in the mask may have a narrower width and smaller distribution. Thus, when the etching method is used, since the width of the apertures formed in the mask may be determined by the thickness of a material the mask is formed of, a thinner material may be required in order to manufacture a mask suitable for making higher resolution products.